1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device, an imaging system, and an imaging method in which an image is captured.
2. Description of the Related Art
In for example, “Sosuke Matsui, Miho Shimano, Takahiro Okabe, and Yoichi Sato, “Image Enhancement of Low-Light Scenes with Near-Infrared Flash Images,” in Proc. Asian Conference on Computer Vision (ACCV2009), p. 213-223, September 2009”, an imaging system is known which is provided with a color camera which captures a color (RGB: red green blue) image, a near infrared (NIR) camera which captures an NIR image, and a half mirror. In the imaging system, when a color image is captured, a flash in which a near infrared (NIR) beam is radiated on a subject is not used, and in a case where the NIR image is captured, the flashing is used.
In the imaging system, light from the subject is divided in two directions by a half mirror. The light which is divided in two directions is captured using the color camera and the NIR camera, and an RGB image and an NIR image are obtained. The RGB image is a color image. The NIR image is one image which is captured by radiating the near infrared (NIR) beam, and is a black and white image.
The imaging system has an image composing technique which composes the RGB image and the NIR image, and obtains a composed image in which color tone is added to the black and white image.